Corpse Party: Heal my pain
by Germexicano
Summary: After 4 days since the Heavenly Host incident the survivors now struggle on coping of the loss of their friends and the fact that no one remembers them plus dealing with their everyday lives. This story will mostly focus on Ayumi and Naomi as the two were the most affected of the incident from the 5. The story will develop into pairings hehe I ain't leaving that out! Enjoy c:


This is my first ever story so I know for sure that there will be mistakes. There will be a slight Satoshi x Naomi moment in this first part of Ayumi story so I hope you guys like it. I do not own Corpse Party!

Part One: Ayumi

[Ayumi's Bedroom] It was 2:04 in the morning Ayumi was working on a research essay for school she endlessly kept writing despite when it is usually the time for every student to be in bed, but not in this case for Ayumi she slept all day after school til she woke up around 10 and began to work on it and since then she hasn't eaten and now beginning to feel tired again. Still scribbling on her paper "_I really can't keep this up anymore.. I just want to sleep now.." _She slouchs on the seat. "_Come on Ayumi you can do this!" _She thought to herself "_I can do this_" her belly begins to rumble. "_I guess I feel a little better if I eat something" _she frowned as she began to rub her belly to calm her upset stomach. She gets up leaves her room once she does she hears silence and faint snores from her father and began to think if anyone came up to check on her she dwell on the thought but ignored it and went downstairs. [Kitchen] She went in the kitchen to find that there is a letter on the table saying that there is leftovers in fridge. Though hungry she skips out and instead bites onto an apple and pours herself a glass of water. Gulping down the water she blankly stares at the wall. (Dream Sequence) Falling to her knees as she quickly gazes on the splattered remains of Mayu "_Ahhhh!_" as she screams _"I can't take this anymore! No more of this!" _As she ran through the hall way, repeated stains of Mayu splattered remains continue on as she endlessly runs through the hallway. _"I gotta get out of.. heh.. Ugh.!"_ She gags as the image of splatter Mayu seeps into her mind causing her to throw up. Coughing repeatedly _"Mochida-Kun.. Help me.. Someone.."_ She breaths heavily and spots a door and bolts for it. _"Ayumi!" _A a noticeable figure appears. _"Yui-Sensei!"_ Ayumi runs towards as she hugs her_"Yui-Sensei.. Please take us home! Please I can't take this anymore!" _Crying onto her chest. _"It okay Ayumi I'm here.. You're safe" _as Yui rubs Ayumi back for comfort "_I'm glad you're here Yui-Sensei." _She sighs in relief as she finds comfort but all that is cut short when the floor supporting only Yui collapses and she falls down the abyss along with the debris falling on top of her_"Yui-Sensei!" _She screams as she helplessly watch her teacher fall to her death, her screams of her impending demise echoes through her head. _"No.. No.. This can't be.." _She grips her hands onto her head as the image of her death play back in fourth in her mind. _" t..." _An unknown voice speaks to her. _"Ahhhhh!"_ she screams as her visions turns red and everything goes silent [Dream sequence end]. [Bedroom] _"It all my... Fault.. My.. Fau..! No.. Ah" _She gasps suddenly as she felt a nudge on her arm she turns around and see's Hinoe _"where.. Am I..? _She looks around to see that she's in her room and in bed. _"You had me worrying.. Ayumi-Chan.. Dad found you laying on the kitchen floor asleep last night and tucked you in, and I just came to see how you were feeling and you were screaming and moving.. I had to wake you up to see if you are alright!" _Hinoe embracing Ayumi on her chest. _"I'm sorry big sister to worry you like that.. But I'm okay I just had a really bad dream.." _She frowns as she hugs her sister. _"It okay Ayumi-Chan don't apologize, I'm here for you" _She smiles and pats her back and then breaks the comforting hug_. "What time is it?" _Ayumi ask as she rubs her eyes. _"It 9:05?"_ Hinoe responded . _"What! I'm late for school! I need to get ready!" _She rose up for bed and ran to her closet but before she could do it her sister grabbed her wrist. _"Ayumi-Chan.." _She looked at her with a blank expression. _"Mom and dad told me before they left on a buisness trip that it would be better if you stayed home today.. They were really worried about you last night.. They saw your work you were doing last night." _Ayumi was silent for a minute and then. _"It alright I'll be fine today.. I promise!" _She fakes a smile to her. _"Well alright then.. But! What about your work? It not finish I think you should stay today to work on it?" _Hinoe ask. _"Don't worry I'll just tell Sensei I couldn't complete it that all" _Ayumi responded. _"Oh well alright then.. I'll get the car ready I'll take you there" _Hinoe smiled at her. _"Thanks big sis hehe!" _she hugs her sister. _"I'll be outside then" _She smiles at her. [Outside Ayumi Home] Hinoe is outside in the porch sitting on an bench she looks at the bright blue skies and is in deep thought questioning Ayumi condition. _"I couldn't sense her aura once she woke up. I'd figure it would've not been good because of her bad dream but once she woke up I couldn't sense anything whether it was good or bad.. It was just nothing like if her aura was blocked or hidden. Maybe I should have recommended her to stay home like mom and dad said but Ayumi seem eager to go to school today despite waking up late and not finishing her work last night.. Maybe it not to late to convince her to st-" "I'm ready!" _Ayumi exclaimed. _"Huh! Oh okay well hop on in then (to late)" _She smiled as she got in the front seat. _"I think I should have stayed home honestly.. I'm still really tired and I know for sure that I'm going to get a very bad grade on my unfinished research.. Ohh I should have stayed but it to late now I'm literally going to dread this day.." _Ayumi was in deep thought during the whole ride to Kirisagi Academy.

[Kirisagi Academy: Classroom] Ayumi arrived late to school but she made it right in time for one of periods as she made it there in time. She was immediatly greeted by her friends. _"You're late Shinozaki! Glad you're here though"_ Satoshi laughed. _"Good to see you're here Ayumi" _Naomi smiled at her. _"Did you just wake up Class rep? I kinda see bed hair behind your head. That seems irresponsible for a class rep to come late to scho- Ow!" _Ayumi smacked Yoshiki head _"Idiot!" _she said to the ex-delinquent. _"Ow.. I was just kidding jeez but uhmm welcome back Class rep"_ Yoshiki rubbing the back of his head, yet able to smile at her. _"Ah thank you guys, sorry if I had you worried or something but I'm alright I just kinda of had a delayed start in the morning" _Ayumi said. _"You could just say you woke up late nothing to be asha- Ow! Again? Sorry!" _Ayumi smacked his head again._ "Idiot!"_ she said. _"Jeez can't you like punch me in the arm or something you do remember what happen to my noggin back at you know where!" _He jokingly yelled at her. _"Ahh! I'm -"_ Before she could say anything. [Flashback] It was back at Heavenly Host Elementary School. _"Kishinuma!" _She ran to him as quickly when she saw him. "_Where were y- Ahh! Kishinuma your bleeding!"_ She panic as the sight of him bleeding made her body tingle in fear. _"I'm okay Shinozaki don't worry it just a scratch"_ he attempted to smile at her to reassure her that he was okay but he was in pain and he couldn't hide it. _"No! You're not alright, here I have some gauge to wrap your wound" _she scrounge through her small bag for some gauges. _"Here! I found it" _she said as she began to wrap the gauge around his head. _"Ah! That sorta hurts Shinozaki"_ he said [Flashback end]. _"Sorry Kishinuma.." _She frowned thinking he must have hated her for causing his injury when she ran away after witnessing the death of Mayu and leaving him alone where Yoshizaku nearly killed him. _"Hey Shinozaki it alright I know you didn't mean to hit me like that it okay, come on let see your bright smile" _Yoshiki patted her head. _"Yeah! Class rep!" _Naomi joined in to cheer her up. _"Haha yeah Shinozaki let see your smile" _Satoshi joined as well. _"Alright hehe" _She smiled to her group of her friends as they head to there seats as class finally began. _"Please turn in last night assignment! _Sensei Hajime announced. Ayumi raised her hand. _"Yes Shinozaki?" _He replied with a smile. _"I'm sorry Sensei but I couldn't complete my work last night I wasn't feeling well" _She frowned knowing she was probably the only student who didn't complete the assignment. _"Hmmm I would usually give you extra time today or another night to complete but this is a school mandatory assignment and it must be turned in today I'm sorry Shinozaki but I can't take any incomplete work.. But I'll assign you some extra work to boost your grade up along with any other student who couldn't complete the assignment I don't want any of my students to fail so you'll have another chance." _He replied to Ayumi. _"Oh alright.." _She was reassured that he'll give her a chance to redeem her grade but she knew that the incomplete assignment would take a chunk of her grade away. She always been an A average student since she began Kirisage Academy but after these four days since the incident her grades quickly plummeted to A+ down to a B- though still passing, to her it a sign of failure and she couldn't accept it. Her every day life has been plummeting since the incident from home to school. She now eats less often, she always have recurring nightmares, she isolates herself from friends time to time, and is now on the verge of losing her title as Class Representative. Although concerned from time to time she tries to fight back to improve her grades and to move on and recover but eventually she loses the fight and gives up. Ayumi sighs as class ends and is now time for lunch but before she could leave Sensei Hajime calls her to his desk. _"Are you alright Shinozaki? Is everything at home okay?" _He asked to her. _"Uhmm yes it alright at home I guess I just haven't been feeling well lately" _She answered back _"Have you been to the doctor lately or anything" _he said. _"I'm not really sick I just lost a good friend from another school a few days ago" _She lied but not completely. _"Ah well we have a counselor Ayumi you should talk to her, she can be of big help to you" _He smiled to her trying to reassure her. _"I'll be alright Sensei Hajime I just need some time to recover" _she faked smiled at him, she knew that it'll probably take a long time for her to ever recover from the loss of her friends in Heavenly Host. _"I hope so as well Shinozaki, I don't want you to lose your title as Class Representative, a title you worked hard for, that all Shinozaki you can go now" _the man smiled. _"Thank you for your concern"_ she smiled and bowed and left the room.

[Kirisagi Academy: Cafeteria] It was lunchtime Satoshi and Naomi ate together around a table with some of there other friends while Yoshiki on the other hand avoided the crowd and headed up to the roof area to eat in peace. _"Wasn't Yoshiki and Ayumi suppose to join us in this table" _Satoshi ask Ayumi. _"Yeah but I wonder where they went, think we should look for them?" _She nodded to herself. _"Maybe they just want to be alone it is a difficult time right now for all of us" _Satoshi frowned. Life has not been same for everyone who survived the incident, people don't remember the victims who died and to make it all worse the images of their fallen friends faces have been blacked out. _"Seiko.." _Naomi frowned. _"Gah!. (Damn I did it again.. I lost my guard and made her think of the ordeal again.. What do I do..?" _He was thinking of a way to cheer her up and hesitantly he held Naomi hand underneath the table hidden from the rest of the group around them. _"Huh!" _She squealed immediately as Satoshi held her hand, blushing red she look at Satoshi face. _"What are y-" _still red from her cheeks. _"It okay Naomi" _he was blushing as well. She gripped his hand tighter and then suddenly moved her hand out. _"Thank you Mochida-Kun.." _She smiled at him. _"It what friends are for" _He chuckled. [Rooftop access] _"(Eh what wrong with me I should be looking out for her instead of eating, what the hell is wrong with me.. I need to find her.. I sweared to her that I'd protect her no matter what) Heh! (Nevermind)" _He spot Ayumi entering the rooftop. _"Shinozaki!"_ He yelled as he ran towards her_ "What are you doing her Class Rep? Hehe" _He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. _"I just wanted some peace and quiet that all, I see you here alone.. I guess I should leave you some spa-" _She wanted to be alone but now it was too late. _"You can stay here I won't be a bother to you I promise!" _He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to be alone, but most of all he wanted to be sure she was alright. _"Well alright then.. Kishinuma-kun" _She sat on the bench and let out a sigh. Yoshiki sat on the other side and began to dig in his meal as he ate he notice that Ayumi didn't seem to have lunch or a snack and lunch only started like ten minutes ago, he thought maybe she didn't eat something so he got up and sat next to her. _"Kishinuma I said I wanted some space to myself not-" _He interrupted her as he placed a piece of sweet sour chicken in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed _"Kishinuma! What are you doing!" _She yelled at him. Yoshiki chuckled and grinned _"My guts says you haven't ate yet Class Rep taste good right?" "How would you know if I didn't eat idiot..!" _She pouted and faced away from Yoshiki until. (_Rumble) "Damn" _Ayumi blushed as her grumbling stomach gave her away. _"Haha the stomach doesn't lie Class Rep" _he laughed _"Okay! So I haven't eaten anything.. So!" _Still looking away from him. _"Have some of the food I made it my treat" _he smiled offering his bento to her. _"It yours you should have it"_ she protested. _"I'm good, you have some you know it was good hehe" _He chuckled. _"Hmmm it was good.. Okay Kishinuma-kun"_ she takes his bento and begins to eat his home cooked meal. _"You really made this!" _Ayumi was surprised of how good his meal was. _"Indeed hehe"_ Yoshiki lightly blushed from her compliment of his cooking skill. _"This is so good!"_ Yoshiki grinned as he watch Ayumi enjoy the meal and that he was able to see her beautiful smile, her real smile. _"Kishinuma-Kun..?" _Ayumi looked at Yoshiki. _"Yes Class Rep?"_ But before any more words could be exchange the bell rang for Physical Education. _"Uhmm I'll tell you later! I can't be late for P.E.! Thank you for the meal!" _She ran before he could say anything. _"Uh.. Okay, I wonder what she wanted to tell me.." _He rubbed the back of his head. _(Sigh) "Guess next time"._

I hope you guys like it! I plan to continue this if it favourable.


End file.
